I don't want to get married
by bigejaws
Summary: The setting is in berk and i will be bringing in httyd characters but the two main ones are ocs. will not be continuing if bad reviews. the first chapter is short so plz read and give reviews might become m later on u know y


"Dad, do I really have to sit in front of the stalls with these clothes on, ace asked. "Yes, and that's the end of it." His dad stated. He then continued, "Now I'm going to go get some chicken and yak meat, so sit there and look nice." **-Ace's mind-** Ugh why do I have to get married anyway. These cloths are itchy, I barely got any sleep last night, and now I have to stand in front of the dragon stalls and wait till a girl looks my way. You know what screw this I'm going to bed. - **-Back to reality-** Ace set up a bag of flour to lay on as a pillow. After he laid down he slowing drifted off into a deep sleep. "HELLO!" a loud voice came. "Please keep it down." Ace said with deep regret after opening his eyes to see his mom standing over him. "What are you doing!" she yelled. "Oh um...sl... uhh I must have fallen asleep." He stated trying to get his mom to let him off the hook. "Do you think this is a game?" she asked, "Well a joke maybe." He thought. Aces mom then picked him up and sat him on his feet saying "If move 1 inch from this spot you will be shoveling Gus's (their gronckle) dung for a week!" Ace nodded and his mother went off on her business. He sat down deflated by all the whispers and small laughs. Holding his hands to his legs and resting his head in between them he muttered, "Thor be my witness, I will not be forced into marriage." An hour later Ace's mom and dad came back and started on their way home. "Did you see anyone looking your way?" his dad asked. "Everyone within earshot of mom, so the whole island." Ace responded. That got a light chuckle out of his dad. "Well you need to keep an eye out you never know when the perfect one will pop up." His dad continued. "You mean perfect as in looks." Ace stated "Well what else is needed in a woman than beauty." Ace just rolled his eyes at his father's blatant disregard for any of his feelings. When they got home Ace went to his bedroom and got some much needed sleep. After he got out of those cloths that is. When he woke up Ace heard his parents having dinner with the Jonathans. He put on a black leather shirt with a regular pair of green pants. Ace then sneaked down the stairs through the living room and just as he placed his hand on the door he heard hid mom yell., "Hey son, come meat the jonathans daughter!" "Ugh" he thought, "I don't want to get married what do you not understand," as he walked into the kitchen he was caught off guard by his father's hand going around his shoulder. "This boy right here is such and handful, always talking about who he is going to marry." His father inserted. When the girl heard this she looked down and griped he hands hard together. "Well you should see my girl Abigail, she hates it when we go anywhere near the marriage topic." Stated Mr. Jonathan. Ace took his father's hand off his shoulder and scurried out the door. Ace thought, "My Thor, will they ever give up on this marriage thing." He continued walking through town until he heard a loud crack to his left. "Who was that." he said. "Oh sorry if I startled you." the voice said. "It's not a prob..." Ace stopped as Abagail walked out from behind the house. He then turned his head away from her scratching his head. "Yea parents just say random things don't they?" she said nervously. Still nothing from Ace. "I think it's great that you are so ready to get married." she said hoping to get some type of reply from him. Ace wanting to correct this error said, "No no no no no no, I can't stand it when my parents bring up marriage." He continued, "I would rather have fun in the sun then work in the sun." Abigail stated, "I don't get why everyone thinks you have to be married before 18, it just makes no sense." They both continued talking for about 5 minutes until WHAM. Ace ran directly in the corner of a house. Falling onto his but he winced in pain, Abigail leaning down to help him. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Im fine" he replied, "it just stings." "Oh no your nose is bleeding." "Like I said im fine." he stated "Here, look up." She said as she inserted a spare piece of cloth into his nose. "Oh would you look at that; they are getting friendly already." Mr. Jonathan stated. "My little girl is all grown up" Mrs. Jonathan said as a huge blush came over Abigail's face. In seconds Ace ducked out of the situation heading back to his house. "You got to be kidding me." he thought. Ace then continued home thinking up some excuse for running out of the house, and to sort out the misshape just now because saying he ran into a pole while talking with Abigail would practically be begging for a marriage contract, in his parent's eyes that is. Ace arrived at his house, he took a deep breath and stepped in. "Dad your awkward ness made me run out and no matter what the jonathans say it was nothing!" he shouted quickly as he ran up to his room. His parents were barley even able to keep up with his words. Once he walked in he fell on his bed and groaned, "Dumb parents." - **AUTHOR NOTES BABY-** ace is 17 and a little bit taller than Abigail, has black hair, has blue eyes, small nose. Abigail is 16 little bit smaller than ace has brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, same small nose. Ps not good with descriptions if you didn't know the reason why ace was in front of a market was because when a family couldn't get a marriage contract with another family for their son, they put their son in best cloths and if a women likes what she sees boom instant marriage. Will only be continuing this if I get good reviews or if people are interested, if not well then ill try something different. Why do you thing this chapter is so small.


End file.
